Looking Glass Romance
by Tsukimori Ansina
Summary: Kaoru's been thinking lately and now it's got Hikaru thinking. Of course, throw in a curse and things turn topsy turvey! Rated M for later chapters, and yes, this is Yaoi HikaxKarou


A LOOKING GLASS ROMANCE

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor will I ever own Ouran High school Host Club or its characters~ This IS a yaoi, so if you don't like it, please click the back button. Thanks!

Golden eyes stared intently at the toaster oven, already smelling the delicious scents of his bread toasting lightly. Releasing a small yawn and rubbing his amber brown hair lightly, Kaoru scurried happily around the kitchen, an orange juice in hand as he waited for his toast to get done. Out of him and his twin brother, Hikaru, Kaoru was always the one that was awake the earliest. And that being said, Kaoru was used to his brother coming in thirty minutes after him.

Dressed in the standard crisp, light blue Ouran school uniform required for the boys, Kaoru's thin frame and lithe movements were easily noticeable. Of course, when at school, Kaoru's thin frame made it easy for him to accidentally fall, get dizzy, drop something or get hurt altogether and earn raving fan girl squeals as he was helped up and comforted by his twin, Hikaru. That was their job, though: To feed the rich girls' fantasies at school. Besides who could resist the soft touches and tender, yet slightly erotic words that were exchanged so beautifully between two very good looking teen boys?

Of course, as of late, Kaoru could feel himself wishing that what his twin said or did sometimes during their pretend love scenes would actually happen in real life. That thought was especially heightened in desire when, due to Tamaki, their Host Club president, the twins were forced to go even farther than their normal hints of romanticism. It had ended with Hikaru kissing Kaoru's neck lightly earning a supposedly fake moan from the other. It had gone over quite well and had increased the Hitachin twins' customers. Of course, that was when a girl actually hinted that Hikaru and Kaoru were in a secret relationship together. It had thrown Kaoru for a loop and now, the younger Hitachin couldn't get around the confusion he felt in his heart. He knew that he loved his older brother, but...could that love really be linked to something even deeper than brotherly love?

Now, caught up in those same thoughts of how he really felt about Hikaru, Kaoru wasn't paying attention as he was waiting for his toast and a cry of pain escaped Kaoru as his hand touched the toaster. Blushing, and telltale tears in his eyes, Kaoru placed his hand against his lips, trying to cool the burning. Almost instantly, Hikaru was rushing to him with worry, taking his hand and pushing it under the cool faucet water.

"Kaoru, what on earth were you doing? Are you okay?" Hikaru questioned and Kaoru nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I was just caught up in my thoughts." He responded and Hikaru sighed softly. "Just be more careful, okay? I hate seeing you get hurt." Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded. "As long as you're by my side, I'm always going to be okay." He said, earning a soft smile and a ruffle of his hair from his twin.

Shortly after the toaster oven incident, Hikaru and Kaoru headed out. Upon arriving to school, Haruhi greeted them and they sat down for class. Hikaru looked over every so often at Kaoru, watching the other as he focused on writing down notes. He had to wonder what had caught Kaoru's attention so much that the other would burn himself accidentally. Most times, it was on purpose to earn squeals from the girls they served. But when it was truly an accident, Hikaru worried more than ever.

_Hopefully whatever it was…..won't bother him anymore_. he thought to himself as he gazed back to the teacher, not catching Kaoru glancing over at him with that same bemused look. Haruhi, however, sitting in between them, could catch the glances and with a nervous smile, slid a bit farther back to try and get out of the way of their gazing.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: So this is my first fanfic that I finally put up. It's a bit short but hopefully that'll get better over time! ^^" It might be a bit slow going due to life, but I'll do my best to stay on top of things! Feel free to give me some helpful criticism, it'd be much appreciated! Until next time!

~Ryou


End file.
